sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony the Hedgehog
Anthony is a shadow's clone created by eggman to destroy sonic. But during a mission in which he finds shadow and is defeated by him, he felt very angry at being a clone and decides to kill him to take his place as the ultimate life form. Apparence He is a black hedgehog with the same shadow spines, black ears and tail and yellow eyes, wears a black coat, a long black coat, black gloves, black gloves, black boots and a black hat. Backstory During a badniks fight against shadow, one of them collected some of his blood and brought it back to eggman, he put it inside a capsule that contained a lifeless body, turned on the machine, the body starts to come alive and an explosion occurs, he thinks it did not work, but a walking appears and saw that the experiment worked, so he gave the name of anthony. Eggman gave him clothes and ordered him to exterminate sonic, also sending badniks, but Anthony destroyed them because he wants to do it alone, leaving Eggman angry and worried because maybe he can betray him. During the mission to kill sonic, shadow found him and defeated him, he discovers that he is a clone and remembers when the others called him sonic. After that, anthony with a lot of hatred for him, also discovering that he's a clone, he decided to kill shadow to be able to become the ultimate life form. Personality He has the same personality of shadow, the difference is that Anthony is more cruel than him, killing without mercy who is in its way to kill shadow. He has no good side because Eggman has taken away all his goodness so as not to disturb him in his mission. Since he was defeated by shadow, he developed a great hatred for him, wanting to kill him since since he discovered that he was a clone, he wants to kill him to be the true shadow. Abilities Chaos Control: By having shadow's blood, he can use emeralds to use chaos control to teleport and stop time. Fly: He can fly without having to transform into super form only by using a dark enegy within him. Dark Power: He has a dark power within him that unlike others, he can control power and use it to his advantage. Forms Dark Anthony Because of having no goodness inside him, if he uses the emeralds, he turns into dark anthony and different from the others, he can control the form without losing control. If he's feeling some negative feeling, he gets more powerful. Trivia When he stops the time, he usually says "Za Warudo", being a reference to dio brando from jojo's bizarre adventure. Same as in sonic adventure 2, sometimes the others confuse anthony with shadow because they are very much the same. He usually makes references to jojo's bizarre adventure as speaking phrases of the characters, mainly dio, screaming muda muda muda changes when he gives a series of punches. Category:Evil